Converstaion
by jimi18
Summary: Just Talking? one shot


_**Ok this is has got no plan. I am just typing so I have no idea how that is going to go. I hope that you will like this. Luke is long gone in this one.**_

_**I would also like to say how wonderful the new Duchess of Cambridge looked on her wedding day yesterday, living in London the city has had a great vibe. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue but if anybody would like to send Ben Bass my way I would happily accept with open arms! Please read, hopefully enjoy and review. **_

_**Thanks**_

**Conversation**

Andy and Sam were on patrol; they had just pulled over and were drinking the coffee. Sam had just taken a big mouthful of coffee when Andy started to talk

"Have you ever had sex in the locker rooms?" Andy asked

Sam sprayed his coffee all over the dashboard. Andy reached down in to her bag and passed him a wet wipe. Sam decided on changing the subject.

"Why do you have wet wipes?" Asked Sam

Andy smiled at him "it gets hot and sweaty in here" Sam's mind drifted off about what could make her hot and sweaty.

"So I use the wet wipes to freshen up either in the car while you go in for lunch or if we go in to eat I pop into the bathroom. It's easier to take my shirt off" Andy said with an innocent smile. Sam groaned inwardly at the thought of her removing her shirt, it was starting to make his trousers uncomfortable.

"If you're in the car I'm sure that the perps would enjoy seeing you in your sports bra" Sam stated

"I don't always wear sports bras, like today I have midnight blue lace on" Sam swallowed hard as Andy carried on not even noticing Sam's obvious discomfort "I like having sexy underwear on under my uniform. Makes me feminine and sexy in this uniform" Sam groaned and moved about in his seat trying to make his trousers more comfortable.

Sam was saved when a call came in for a disturbance. Sam snatched the radio and responded. It took them several hours to sort it, after they had finished Sam suggested that they head for lunch. They ended up at their favourite dinner. The waitress came over and took their order, Andy then reached into her bag pulled out the packet of wet wipes from earlier on and excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. Sam realised what Andy was heading off to do and let his imagination start to run wild. He knew what he felt for Andy was more than just partners and friends. Now she was just a few paces away shirtless and in a midnight blue lacy bra. Sam knew he was done for it was all he could do from stop himself from charging in there and taking her. The door opened and Andy walked back in, she didn't realise how beautiful she looked even in the bulky uniform, every male in the room watched her walk back to Sam and sit across from him and smiled. Sam realised that he hated the way the other men in the room were watching her. He was going to have to do something about it; it had been months since Andy had got rid of that dead weight she had called a boyfriend.

Andy sat down and started the conversation off "So Sam you didn't answer my question from this morning"

Sam guesses where this was going but he enjoyed the way she blushed when she said sex. "What question"

Andy started to blush and Sam realised the buttons on her shirt were not quite done up correctly. Sam thought about what it would be like to lean across and undo those buttons.

"About the locker room and if you had ever" Andy got cut off as the waitress arrived with their lunch Sam smiled a big smiled of thanks at the waitress and he and Andy tucked into lunch. Sam yet again diverted the conversation

"Are you going to the penny tonight?" Sam asked

"Traci and I said we would go for a little while then maybe as we are both single head out to the club, Traci and I have brought our outfits to change into"

Sam took a large bite "well Jerry and I are going so I can give you girls a lift if you like"

"Thanks Sam but it might take us a time to get ready, I'm glad we have the next 4 days off" Andy said and gave him an award winning smile. Just as they finished lunch they had a call to a violent B&E. The call took all afternoon so they had no time to continue the conversation. At the end of shift they headed back to the station. On the drive back Andy decided that she would start the conversation up again

"So Sam sex in the locker room"

"McNally! Why are you so interested in my sex life? And before you ask again no not in the locker room. Never found a rookie worth it" Sam smiled and then realised his slip up. Sam blushed and rushed out of the car into the station preventing any further questioning from Andy. Andy smiled to herself. Sam did like her. She signed off and went to find Traci in the women's locker room.

"So?" Traci asked

"You were right. He does still like me. I really need to vamp it up tonight "Andy said with a smile as she headed to the shower. Traci and Andy looked stunning when they had finished there was no way they were going to make it to the club.

The door to the penny opened and it fell silent as the two rookies walked in. Jerry and Sam sat at the bar and watched every step that Traci and Andy made. Every pair of male eyes were on them Traci's hair was down the red dress that ended just above the knee and the four inch heels. Jerry was ready to commit murder the way the men in the bar were looking at her Andy followed behind her long chestnut hair down, shiny and curled softly around her face. Smokey eyes light blush and a barely there lip gloss. The dress that she had on was a soft satin material that wasn't tight but clung to her curves emphasising her curvy body, the dress ended a good 4 inches above the knee leaving an expanse of soft long leg on display and her feet were encased in very high sliver strappy sandals.

Sam knew he was staring at her but he couldn't help it. He knew that he couldn't walk over there as he knew that the whole bar would see that he was turned on by his rookie. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they headed over to the table where the rest of the rookies were sitting. Dov looked up "wow rock and roll McNally! Looking good Nash" He gave both women a hug and headed to the bar for beers. The conversation had returned to normal but there was more than one pair of male eyes trained on the rookies table.

Dov's voice carried through the bar as he quizzed his friends.

"So what are you girls up to tonight?"

"We thought we would head to that new club and look for some company" Traci answered

Several guys in the bar made a note to head there tonight including Luke. He had realised what a catch he had lost in Andy and wanted her back.

Every guy watched in the room as Andy put her lips around the neck of her bottle and drank. Sam was sure that he heard men groan at the sensual sight. Sam though that his jeans had got even tighter he also wasn't 100% sure that one of those groans hadn't come from him.

Traci and Andy finished their beers "Do you want another one Traci?" Andy asked. Traci smiled

"Please, I'm just heading to the bathroom" Traci then leaned over and whispered in Andy's ear.

"If things go right and Jerry follows we'll use the back door and I'll text you good luck with Swarek" Traci got up and walked as far as the bar with Andy. Traci continued on to the bathroom with Jerry downing his beer and following closely behind. Andy smiled to herself. She leaned on the bar her arm brushing Sam's

"So Sam had a good day?"

"Yea but my rookie was being a bit of a temptress with lots of conversations about things we shouldn't have been talking about" Andy blushed and Sam smiled at her

Andy ordered 5 beers and a scotch for Sam, she leaned into Sam brushing her whole body against him and in a husky voice whispered "you didn't like my conversation Sam? What would you prefer a demonstration" the desire that flashed in Sam's eyes was unmistakeable, he leaned in to Andy and whispered in her ear "if we start this Andy we are going to finish it and you're going to be mine for good" Andy swallowed hard.

"I have to deliver these beers, drink your scotch and take me home Sam make me yours" Sam registered the desire in her eyes and watched her walk away. He finished his scotch and walked over to the table Andy was standing and Sam slipped a possessive arm around Andy's waist. Kissed her neck and spoke to the rookies

"We are heading home now have a great evening" with that Sam guided Andy out of the bar. As they got to his truck Andy's phone went. She smiled "Looks like Jerry is no longer single" she told Sam.

"Neither are you McNally now get in the truck" Sam growled.

_**So this is where this ended up. It is just a one shot. As you know this just started from me wondering what would happen if Andy asked Sam that question. I had no plan here this is just as it came into my twisted mind. There are not enough Andy and Sam fics! So I am trying to do my bit and bump the numbers up. I have another one shot floating in my mind. That will be up soon. Another chapter of Ink will be on its way very soon. I really hope that you enjoyed this please let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read my ramblings.**_


End file.
